A new life, maybe?
by Rainbowskit
Summary: Two cousins with a dark secret stumble upon something bigger they ever thought. As the mystery thickens, will their blood link survive? RATED M BECAUSE OF THE LANGUAGE AS WELL AS A FEW SEX SCENES. (The characters listed are the most important ones, but there are appearances from other characters)
1. Prologue

* _NOTES FROM AUTHOR:_  
 _The story takes place somewhere in the season 6. Between some episodes, I guess. I did not follow the story-line of the episodes, I went for my own thing.*_

Prologue

Night was dawning on the small city of Lynchburg, Virginia. While everybody was getting ready to eat, a shadow was rapidly moving around outside, avoiding the last strings of daylight. The shadow got to the outside ring of the city, near the forest separating the town from their neighboring village. The shadow ran into the woods, listening to any noise out of the ordinary. It went straight to an old log cabin where one could smell the skin of a grilled animal.

A young woman opened the door and went inside. The shadow closed on to the porch, slowly put its hand on the knob and turned it. When it wanted to come inside, the shadow was instantly stopped.

"MILLICENT! You're hilarious! screamed the shadow.

\- You deserved it! yelled said Millicent, from the kitchen.

\- Common, let me in.

\- Alright, you can come in. But stop leaving your meals laying around, it's disgusting!

\- That's why my room is off limits!"

Millicent was in front of the stove, cooking what seemed to be chili. She turned around to salute her cousin who just came into the room.

"Do you have everything we need? Asked Millicent.

\- Everything is here. And I think Grandma is compelled efficiently, answered the cousin

\- I really hate doing that to her, poor Nanny.

\- Sorry, it's all my fault.

\- Esmee, no. It was the fault of this guy who had nothing else to do with his life than ruin someone else's."

Esmee sighed. Millicent was right, but she still felt guilty about their situation. For the last three months, they had been hiding in this lodge in the middle of the woods. The young women sat at the table, looking at her cousin cooking. She needed to do something, she was really bored.

"Do you have the ring? asked Esmee.

\- The witch said we will get it in three days at our new address, answered Millicent.

\- You're kidding, right?! I'm so tired of running in the shadows all the time!

\- Esmee, I did what I could. Did you at least do your part?

\- Yes, I did. The Salvatore brothers are back in Mystic Falls, said Esmee, pouting.

\- Good."

Esmee snickered, unamused. She really hated being in her current state, a vampire. She just wanted to go back to normal and live her life like before. But it was impossible. And now they had to leave their hometown for good, to avoid raising suspicion. The girl got up and went in her room to get something to eat. A small freezer had the lid open. Esmee saw it had been filled up. She smiled, but refused to thank her cousin who, working at the hospital, had been her supplier for the past months.

They were now moving to Mystic Falls, hoping to start fresh, but mostly, hoping the Salvatore brothers would accept to help Esmee become a good vampire, not one of those they saw in the movies, killing people. Maybe they were foolish to think the guys would accept to help them, but they had to try. Esmee also wanted to get revenge on the one who made her this way and she was hoping they could help her.

"Esmee? We have to go or we won't be able to get there before the sun rises, said Millicent, across the house.

\- Coming, I'm just getting my supplies."

Esmee packed her things and met with her cousin in the yard. The old seventies truck was filled with their most cherished things, but strictly the minimum. They could always come back to get more, the most important right now was to get out of Lynchburg. Millicent took the wheel and started driving away from the cabin. As it got smaller in the distance, the young women looked in the rear mirror, saying goodbye to her past.


	2. Chapter 1

_*Notes from author:_

 _As you will see in this chapter, Elena is there. Like I said earlier, I based my story somewhere in season 6, between some episodes and then I go off-course. So please don't get mad at me for something "not working" with the chronology. It's based on, not an actual copy of the time-line.*_

Chapter 1

The girls pulled in the back alley of their new home. They bought an old building with a store in the bottom and an apartment on top so that Esmee wouldn't have to mingle with humans. The cousins started taking their things to the top floor when a police car pulled behind them. A young man, about their age, got out and came to them. Day was just about to break and Esmee got a little bit nervous.

"Howdy, there! said the man.

\- Hello, answered Millicent. Is there something wrong?

\- Oh, sorry, I'm Deputy Donovan, Matt Donovan. I was just making my round before the end of my shift and we had a few thefts in the area, so I was looking around.

\- I see! Well my cousin and I just bought this store a few weeks ago and we're moving in.

\- That's an odd time to move, if you ask me, but I can't judge, I'm working. Well it's nice to meet you...

\- Millicent. Millicent Rogers. And this is Esmee Rogers.

\- Yo, answered Esmee.

\- Well Miss Rogers, if there's anything we can do to help you feel at home, let us know. Welcome to Mystic Falls! said the deputy, before leaving."

Millicent looked at her cousin with big eyes. She was really scared for a minute, but the man seemed pretty nice. The girls quickly took their things upstairs. Esmee opened the door with the key she got from the previous owner and took the first steps inside. The entire place was filled with dust. Clearly, nobody had lived there in years. Luckily, the shades were in a good shape and would stop light from entering in the place.

They were entering into the living room that was an open area concept with the small kitchen in the back. On their left were a bedroom and the bathroom and on the right, the second bedroom.

"I'll take the one on the right, said Esmee. I don't think you want my smelly stuff next to the bathroom.

\- Thanks, it's very considerate of you, answered her cousin, opening the light."

It was a small and cozy space, but it was the only thing they needed. With the light on, they could see some of the wallpaper started peeling off, the floors were in a poor condition and a window was broken in the living room. Millicent sighed. It would be a lot of work to restore this place, but she was up to the challenge.

"I'm going to go check downstairs in the store if everything is there like we asked, said Millicent.

\- Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

Millicent walked back down and opened the small door that lead in the back of the store. The workers had done a good job. Everything was in order. A counter with the cash register was near the front door, some shelves were put on the walls and everything was in place. The cousins were opening an antique store. They knew it was something in demand and they could make their own schedule. Before long, Esmee came downstairs to meet up with her cousin.

They looked at their small store, kind of proud. They were very young to be owners, but when the opportunity presented itself, they jumped on it. After a last round in the store, they turned off all the lights and went back upstairs to catch a few hours of sleep. They had a big day coming up. Millicent went into her room and rolled out her sleeping bag on the floor. The furniture was supposed to arrive in the afternoon, so for now she had to sleep on the floor. The young women saw her reflection on the window. She looked at herself briefly. Her wavy light brown hair was a real mess and her deep green eyes were tired. Those eyes were something, in her opinion. All the Rogers women had those eyes. Esmee had the most gorgeous ones, like emeralds were literally captive in her iris. Millicent laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

After what seemed to be a very, very short time, Millicent got up and ready to conquer the day. She could smell the odor of coffee coming from the kitchen. She got out of her room and saw her cousin, sitting on the ground, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning, sunshine! said Esmee.

\- Good morning, answered Millicent. How long have you been up?

\- Less than an hour. Sorry about the darkness. No ring.

\- I know. It's almost over, Esmee. Soon you'll be able to walk around normally.

\- Thank God. I can't stand being stuck inside all the time. I want to be a normal twenty year old girl, you know... Well. As normal as can be a person that will never age."

Millicent smiled at her cousin. She could understand how she felt, although she couldn't feel for her. It's something she hopefully would never have to deal with. As they were deciding who was going to shower first and whatnot, the doorbell rang. Esmee ran into her room, vampire speed and Millicent quickly opened the shades before opening the door. In front of her, the same deputy as last night, this time accompanied by another boy who looked the same age.

"Hi! Matt, right? said Millicent, slightly surprised.

\- Yes. Hi! Hum this is Tyler Lockwood, also deputy, answered Matt.

\- Hey there, saluted the other one, shaking the girl's hand.

\- Is there anything I can do for you guys? asked Millicent, keeping the door half shut.

\- There was an animal attack in town and we were just making sure everybody is safe. And since you girls are new... Where's your cousin, by the way?

\- In... the shower. We're both fine. We will stay in today anyways, so no need to worry about us.

\- Good. In that case, we won't stay any longer. Have a great day!

\- Thanks, you too."

Millicent shut the door and put her back on it, sighing. Was it a custom in the town to just do that?

"Esmee! What in the world were you thinking, going for a human being?! said Millicent to her cousin who just appeared from her room. You have blood bags here...

\- I swear to you, it wasn't me! I'm not that stupid.

\- I never said that. But the Salvatore brothers don't drink out of humans, so I assumed...

\- You just said it. You assumed. I'm sure there's more than three vampires in this town, anyways."

Esmee scoffed, annoyed. That's the one thing she hated the most about being a vampire. Every single time something was happening around, she was the first to be accused.

Matt and Tyler got into their patrol car, after visiting the new comers. Matt sat in the passenger seat.

"There's something fishy about those two, said Tyler.

\- I don't know, man. They look pretty normal to me, answered Matt, not convinced.

\- I'm telling you, these two will bring trouble in the town.

\- I think you're just freaking out, dude. And I mean, you saw one of them, they're totally hot."

Tyler bumped Matt's shoulder as they both laughed. They went back to the Salvatore manor where their friends were waiting for them. Damon and Stefan were sitting in the living room while Elena and Caroline were circling the living room. Jeremy and Alaric were not there. As soon as the boys came in, everybody turned at them.

"So? asked Elena.

\- Not them, answered Matt.

\- I'm not convinced, said Tyler. It's weird. They get here and bang, we have a vampire attack. They're not normal.

\- I should probably keep a close eye on them then, said Damon, getting up.

\- I'm coming with you, said his brother.

\- Nah. You stay here and babysit."

Damon quickly exited the manor, leaving the others behind. If something was wrong about these girls, he would know it as soon as he would see them. The young men stopped in the park in front of the cousins' store. A big truck was there, moving furniture. One girl was outside, showing where things were going. With his super hearing, Damon tried to listen to the conversation.

"And this one goes in the room on the right. The bathroom is off limits, my cousin is in there, said the girl.

\- Yes ma'am, answered a man. What about the box here?

\- Leave it downstairs. I will take care of it.

\- Well nothing weird so far, mumbled Damon to himself."

As soon as he said that, he saw the shades move upstairs. Now that was interesting. It was plain day and no light was getting inside. Either these girls liked paying expensive energy bills or there was something going on. The thing Damon couldn't figure out was, if they were vampires, why was one outside and the other one inside? Did they have only one ring? Damon tried to look at the girl's hands. She didn't wear a ring at all. Maybe a necklace then? No, still nothing. He had to assume this one was human.

Across the street, Millicent was finishing up with the movers and looked back to see if anything was left behind. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone hide behind a tree. She was pretty sure she recognized who it was. The young woman went inside, straight to her cousin.

"I think they're on to us, said Millicent.

\- How could they? asked Esmee, panicked.

\- I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Damon Salvatore is observing us from across the park.

\- You've got to be kidding me. We're so screwed. He's going to think I'm responsible for the death of this morning. I'm going to die.

\- Don't worry. We just need to talk to him. Plus, he can't come in here, he wasn't invited in.

\- Which means I'm stuck in here until I get my stupid ring."

Esmee sat on the couch and crossed her arms. She was already fed up with all of that. She just wanted to live a normal life. And now before she could even get help, she was pursued by a vampire that had the reputation of killing younglings like her. She sighed deeply, trying to remain calm. That was another thing she hated about being a vampire. Her anger was amplified by a thousand and she was a very angry person before turning.

Her cousin went back downstairs, determined to deal with the problem immediately. When she got outside, Damon had disappeared, but she made sure to be seen. Millicent went in the store to see if her plan worked and just as she thought, the bell of the door rang. She turned around, her biggest fakest smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, we're not open yet, she said.

\- I'm not here to buy, answered Damon. I came on behalf of the City council to welcome you to...

\- I know who you are, Damon Salvatore, cut Millicent, taking a stake from behind her back.

\- Now that's interesting, because I have no idea who you are. How about you tell me your name and put down that very pointy and scary stick?

\- You can't compel me. I have vervain in my pockets.

\- Oh so scary."

With his vampire speed, Damon took the stake from Millicent's hands and pushed her on the wall, retaining her by the throat.

"Now cut the crap and tell me who you are or I kill you here and now, said the vampire.

\- Don't touch her! yelled Esmee, entering the store from the back

\- Esmee, no! Go back upstairs, said Millicent with difficulty.

\- Put her down now.

\- You must be the other cousin. Let me guess. You're the vampire, said Damon, pointing at Esmee with the stake."

Esmee showed her teeth and growled, ready to fight for her cousin's life. She took an attack position, ready to jump.

"Attaboy, doggy, simply said Damon. I'm only here to talk.

\- Put my cousin down and we can talk.

\- Here, done. Now tell me your names.

\- I'm Esmee, this is Millicent.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Looking for your brother and you."

Damon dropped the stake and tilted his head, suddenly confused.


	3. Chapter 2

_* Notes from author:_

 _Again, Elena is present, like I said in the previous chapter, I did not follow completely the chronology of the tv series. *_

Chapter 2

"Wait, they were looking for us? asked Stefan, still trying to understand what happened.

\- Only one is a vampire from what I understand. And she can't walk in daylight, so I'm guessing she's still a baby, answered Damon.

\- Great, just what we need. All the newbies running here, said Elena.

\- One thing is sure, Tyler was right. And now, Stefan and I need to go see them.

\- I'm coming with you guys.

\- No. Stay here. They're obviously scared and Esmee is very unstable. I don't want anything happening to you.

\- I can take care of myself, Damon.

\- Elena, stay here, said Stefan."

The teen scoffed and let them go. The brothers proceeded to get to town. Damon rang the bell, like Millicent had said to do. The door of the store next to them opened and they entered in the dark room. The big windows of the shop were covered with fabric to block the sun from entering. Someone flicked a switch and the lights turned on. The boys went in the middle of the room, looking around them. Millicent walked from behind a shelf and faced them.

"Where's Esmee? asked Damon.

\- Upstairs. She'll come down when she hears me talk to you, answered Millicent."

The door behind the brothers opened and they turned to look at who was entering. Esmee saw the boys and instinctively, her teeth came out and she started growling.

"YOU! she yelled, pointing at Stefan.

\- Me? What, me? asked Stefan, confused.

\- You're the one responsible of my turning. YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS!

\- Wait a minute, let's rewind, said Damon. Stefan turned you?

\- I remember you, whispered Stefan. The girl in Lynchburg... I... How come you turned?

\- You gave me your blood, smarty pants!

\- But you were alive when you escaped!

\- I was so scared of everything that happened that I threw myself in the river and drowned. When I woke up, I was...

\- A vampire...

\- Well that's awkward. She's your problem now, baby bro, said Damon"

Stefan looked at his brother, not amused at all. Damon shrugged, and was just going to leave, but Esmee came closer to his brother, her teeth still out. A humongous wave of rage was completely taking over inside her.

"I'm so going to kill you! she screamed.

\- Woah, stop it now! answered Damon, swiftly holding her by the throat. I spared your cousin earlier even though she tried to stake me, but if you touch one single gay hair off my brother's head, I'm going to snap her neck.

\- Don't leave me alone with him, then.

\- Damon, put her down. She's my responsibility. I turned her, I'll take care of her, said Stefan, softly.

\- Don't come anywhere near me. You have no idea what you've done to me.

\- I can imagine a little bit. But I will help you.

\- You don't understand! It's all your fault!"

As suddenly as she was angry, Esmee was now on her knees, crying out loud. Millicent ran to her and took her in her arms, trying to calm her cousin down. Damon turned to his brother, completely lost, his arms stretched. It was clear Esmee was unstable right now and needed help. Stefan kneeled down next to her.

"How about you tell me why it's my fault, so I can understand? he asked gently.

\- I can tell you, answered Millicent.

\- Please do so.

\- When she came home that night, she was... acting out. Scared. Freaking out. She kept saying she was hungry, but whatever food Nanny tried to give her, she wouldn't want it, saying it smelled horrible. She just ran off and I followed her.

\- Mistake number 1, said Damon.

\- Damon, shut it! scoffed his brother. Please continue.

\- So I ran after her and found her behind the old barn, she was going crazy, saying she wanted blood, saying things that didn't make any sense. And her eyes... I thought she was dying, so I got closer to her and next thing I know, she bit me in the neck.

\- I could have killed you, Millicent! I almost did! cried Esmee.

\- But you didn't, Ess. I'm okay now."

Slowly, Esmee stopped crying and got up with the help of Millicent. The boys looked at each other. They had more on their hands than they thought. First, a newbie, completely out of control and second, her cousin simply feeding her insecurities. They told the girls to come to the estate at night so they could have a chat, but Esmee refused to go out until she got her ring.

They agreed to meet back at the store in a few days, when the ring would be there, with Bonnie, in case something went wrong. In the meantime, the boys would tell their friends so nobody gets hurt and Esmee promised not to get out.

Three days later, Esmee, Millicent, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were in the blacked out store, a small box in front of them. Inside was the ring that would let the young vampire walk in the sun. Esmee opened the box, nervous and took the piece of jewelry between her fingers. She put it on and looked at Bonnie and Stefan who were near the window, ready to take off a piece of fabric blocking the light. The vampire nodded and they took it out. The sun invaded the room, but stopped right at Esmee's feet. The woman slowly lifted her hand and put one finger in the sun. There was no reaction, so she took a step and her entire body entered the light.

"It worked! Millicent, it worked! rejoiced Esmee.

\- Looks like you found a good witch, said Bonnie. Not a lot of them accept to help vampires.

\- I think she took me in pity.

\- You do look pitiful, flustered Damon, half laughing.

\- Damon, seriously, shut it, said Stefan, clearly annoyed.

\- What do we do now? asked Millicent.

\- Now we go home. And we talk."

The group left the store and got into Damon's car, who drove back to the estate. Millicent was awkwardly sitting between her cousin and the witch. She didn't know exactly what she was doing there. She was simply embarked into something she had nothing to do with. But out of love for her cousin and to support her, she was following. The village passed around them as they were getting to the outer skirt where the Salvatore house was standing. Outside, a young female was waiting, her arms crossed. A police car was parked in the alley.

The five young people got out of the car and the female who had been waiting came up to them. She looked at the two cousins, uncertain if she should trust them. Stefan introduced them to Elena who in return simply lifted her nose. Everybody went inside and Esmee got stuck on the porch. The three friends looked at Elena, waiting for her to invite the newest inside. After rolling her eyes, she gave the okay and Esmee entered in the home.

In the living room, Matt was there. He got up and looked at the cousins, almost disappointed to see them. Millicent walked up to him.

"Hey, she simply said.

\- Hey, he answered.

\- Surprise, my cousin is a vampire, joked Millicent.

\- I really thought you were different from the rest of this town.

\- Well I'm human. 100%, no doubt. Nothing more Plain Jane."

Matt smiled at the little comment. He was liking her attitude. Relax, kind of laid back. No care in the world. He wished he was still like that, she really was reminding him of his old self. Everybody got comfortable and Esmee had to retell her story again. She also swore the body they found wasn't coming from her. Which raised a question: If all the vampires in this town were known to them, who was dropping bodies?

Stefan was looking at Elena who was eyeballing Esmee who was herself checking out Damon. Elena felt his eyes on her and turned around with an annoyed face, nodding her head in Esmee's direction. He lifted his shoulders, uncertain about what to do from there.

"So, what do you expect from us exactly, asked Elena to Esmee.

\- You, nothing, answered Esmee. But from them, redemption, a life, something tangible. Something I can hold on to.

\- And what makes you think they will help you?

\- The fact that I agreed to, said Stefan. I'm the one who turned her. I should be the one taking care of it.

\- Don't even think about coming near me, pestered Esmee.

\- Kids, stop fighting. Your making my head hurt, said Damon, annoyed."

The two girls looked at each other, squinting their eyes, clearly in a sight battle. The door busted open and Tyler came in, panicking.

"There's two more bodies. We've got to take care of it, now! he said, running in.

\- Alright, kiddos, let's get to work, said Damon, getting up. Stefan, Elena take the woods. Esmee you're with me. And you three... Well do something humans do.

\- Damon is this a good idea? asked Elena.

\- We don't have a choice Elena. Miss blackie here won't be with my brother alone and someone needs to keep an eye on her. But not you, because you're going to rip her heart out. So she comes with me."

Elena sighed, but nodded. She knew when not to fight with Damon. Plus, he always had a plan in his head. He would most likely evaluate the youngling as they went. The vampires all exited, leaving Tyler, Matt and Millicent alone.

"Where do we start? asked Matt.

\- Can we trust her? asked Tyler in return.

\- She's human dude. She's good.

\- Well then we should probably get the weapons ready. And get Alaric.

\- Jo won't let him. We have to do this ourselves.

\- Sounds like your lucky day, lady. You'll help us. Let's go."

Millicent followed the boys reluctantly. She wasn't sure going with them was a good idea, but having to chose between being stuck in this creepy house or going with these two armed ripped guys, she preferred the second option. She walked after Tyler, Matt behind her. The blond boy lurked at her body, slim but strong. Shaking his head with a half smile, he sped up to walk beside the young woman.

"So how old are you exactly? he asked, trying to make conversation.

\- Twenty, she answered. Esmee too.

\- You girls look close, for cousins.

\- Yeah, our grandma raised us. Esmee's parents are both in jail for life.

\- What about yours?

\- Never met my father. Mom died when I was too small to remember her.

\- Woah, sorry about that. You know, my family isn't better. Damon turned my sister and then killed her, and my mom disappeared in thin air.

\- Welcome to messed up family club, sighed Tyler."

The three young adults got into the police car and drove in town to the Sheriff's office. Millicent was a little bit scared about what was coming up, but somehow, she felt like she would be safe as long as she stayed with those two around her.

In the woods on the other side of town, Damon and Esmee were nearing the tomb, looking around for signs of activity. The girl kept checking out the man. She couldn't get enough of the strong features of the dark vampire.

"Are you done? asked Damon.

\- What? she answered.

\- You've been checking me out since you got to the estate.

\- Sorry, I was looking at...

\- Me? My awesome body? My ever loving face?

\- Huh...

\- Calm down, I'm joking.

\- Is it normal for vampires to be horny all the time?

\- Alright, let's skip the introductions and go directly to the sex part... Yes it's normal."

Damon turned around to check out the girl. Her curvy body was inviting, with her long black hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He could totally have fun with her. Later. After they dealt with this little problem they had right now. He kept looking around, Esmee following him closely. Something moved in the bushes behind them. They both stopped and started listening, Esmee on the tip of her toes, ready to jump. Damon put a hand on her arm, to keep her from actually doing it.

Stefan and Elena arrived in the following second and the other two relaxed. They shared what they had discovered so far. They had found some dead animals and a few tents, making them believe someone was indeed around. It was time to go back in town to meet with the deputies and Millicent.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the station, Matt and Tyler were taking out stake guns, vervain shots and everything else they thought would be important to take out one or multiple vampires. They had a feeling things could turn ugly and fast. Millicent was staying a little back, scared about the turn events were taking. All of a sudden, she was about to go on a vampire hunt, when she had promised her cousin to protect her with her life if needed. She was definitely conflicted.

"Millie! I'm talking to you, shouted Matt, from across the room.

\- Millie? Oh! Huh, what? answered the girl, snapping back to reality.

\- Are you alright?

\- Honestly? I have no idea what I'm doing here while my cousin is out there, with people we don't even know...

\- The best way to help her right now is to gear up. If they find a vampire, or even a group of vampires, they could be in danger.

\- How did I get lurked into these kind of things?! she said, almost to herself.

\- Welcome to Mystic Falls, simply said Tyler, giving her a stake gun and two shots of vervain. Where humans and vampires fight alongside against dark lords."

Matt scoffed. Said like that, it sounded almost unreal, even though it was now their everyday life. When it wasn't the Originals or the Veil falling apart, it was a bunch of vampires causing trouble. The three young adults were about to get out when their vampire friends stormed in. Still unused to seeing it, Millicent backed up into Matt who held her arm to keep her calm. The touch of the young man sent a charge into her spine and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was kind of cute, with his jock face. But she could see he had suffered terribly. His eyes were sad and faded, almost as if all the joy had been sucked out.

Stefan explained what they found, and what they didn't find. It was agreed that they would make rounds for now and keep an eye open. Something was telling them it wouldn't be the last time they would find dead bodies and they didn't want the town to get scared once again. Matt told the cousins he'd stay with them until nightfall, just to make sure everything was safe and everybody parted, going to their respective job or home.

The cousins and Matt walked to the store and went upstairs. They all sat in the living room, staying silent for long minutes until Esmee opened her mouth.

"Alright, so who's what here? she asked.

\- The Salvatore brothers, Caroline and Elena are vampires. Ric used to be one, but he's not anymore. You girls haven't met him. Bonnie is a witch, Tyler was a werewolf, but not anymore. And then... I'm me, answered Matt.

\- So long for being the only ones here, scoffed the vampire.

\- It's been kind of crazy in the past couple of years.

\- Who wants a normal life anyways... sarcastically said Millicent.

\- Well, me, for starters, said her cousin. If that Stefan guy didn't do this to me...

\- Holding a grudge won't do you any good, said Matt, turning to her. He's going to feel guilty until you pardon him. And if your ultimate goal is to have him off your back forever, you might need to forgive him fast.

\- Not going to happen that easily. Hey, don't you find it hot in here or is it just my body?"

Millicent shook her head, her cousin changing subject as discretely as a tractor on a highway. The day went by swiftly, the girls learning more about the town through Matt. Just before the last strings of day were gone, someone knocked on the door. Millicent opened the door to find Damon standing in front of her. The brunette looked at her cousin, asking permission to let him in. Esmee agreed and Millicent gave the okay. The vampire looked around the place, cringing his nose.

"Smells musty in here, he simply said.

\- Couldn't afford better than that, answered Esmee. What do you want?

\- You and I have unfinished business, if I remember correctly.

\- What do you mean? asked Millicent, nervous.

\- Don't worry, I'm only going to show a few tricks to your cousin. Basic vampire stuff, you know. And the rules. Rules are important.

\- That's why you keep breaking them, scoffed Matt.

\- Oh shut up Matty, just stay there being pretty, said Damon."

Matt decided not to answer to that. When Damon was there, one learned to shut it and know when to respond. He crossed his arms and looked as the two vampires exited the place. God knows where they would go and honestly, he didn't care.

"You hungry? asked Millicent.

\- Hum, yeah, I could go for a bite. Want to go to the Grill?

\- Hum, sure. Let's go, then."

They got up and made their way to the small pub down the street from the store. It was packed, just like always. They sat down at a table, looking at the menu. Millicent kept giving Matt a look. She really thought he was cute. The boy felt her eyes on him and looked at her with a small corner smile. For a second there, the young woman could see a little spark in his eye.

Esmee was following Damon, not knowing where he was taking her. They finally stopped in front of the Salvatore estate. The girl looked at her companion, confused.

"Rule number one, said Damon. Don't trust me.

\- What is that supposed to mean? asked Esmee.

\- That I always have a plan about everything. And I usually don't tell the truth about it.

\- You're talking in riddles. Just tell me what is going on.

\- You mentioned earlier being horny all the time. Well I'm offering you the possibility to get it out.

\- Wha.."

Before she could finish her word, Damon started furiously kissing her. The instant later they were in Damon room, almost ripping each other's clothes. Esmee looked at the body in front of her, his defined muscles, the soft skin with the perfect tint. Everything in her body was screaming to go for it. Ferociously, as close to animals as they could, they made love, shredding the bed's sheets to pieces. Esmee was enjoying the movements from Damon who was blocking out all his thoughts to have as much fun as he could. After getting off, they laid down on the messed up bed, looking at the ceiling.

"That was fun, whispered Esmee.

\- Let's make one thing clear. I slept with you, but it doesn't mean anything. I'm trying to forget the fact that my ex-girlfriend doesn't want me the way she used to.

\- I'm good with that. I'm right here to help you forget.

\- Good, simply said Damon, before falling asleep."

Esmee stayed there without moving, evaluating what had just happened. This was the best thing she's ever experienced in her life. Everything was so much better... Every touch, every kiss, every movement made her emotions explode inside her. Definitely, sex as a vampire was the biggest advantage she could find. Maybe it would make the thing tolerable. About an hour later, Damon woke up and saw Esmee next to him, looking away in the distance.

"What's torturing you? he asked.

\- Huh? Oh, nothing important, she answered.

\- Cut the crap. Tell me.

\- I was thinking about the night I turned.

\- Would you mind telling me what happened?"

~ 3 months ago~

Esmee was walking home from her date with a boy she had met a few weeks ago. She was cutting through the park to save some time. It was spring and the air was good, the flowers were starting to come out. Light hearted, she was walking with her music in her ears. Behind her, a shadow was following her closely. Esmee started skipping to the beat of the music and even started singing softly the song.

All of a sudden, she felt two hands grasping her by the neck and arm and felt someone bite her neck. She started screaming, kicking, trying to get out of the hands' grasp. But the more she was fighting, the harder she was held. She could feel the blood exiting her body with her life. She was sure she was going to die.

"Please don't kill me, she whispered lowly."

The shadow stopped and Esmee was able to see from her eyes almost closed that it was a young man, most likely her age, maybe even a little bit younger. He was concerned, but she couldn't understand why. The boy bit his own wrist and put it against her mouth, telling her to drink, that she would feel better. Esmee fought against the flow of blood coming in her mouth, but as she drank, she started feeling better.

"Here, you're going to be better, said the boy. Just try not to die, okay?

\- Who are you? asked Esmee, scared.

\- Don't worry about it. Just go home. Look at me."

Esmee fought against the boy and got out of his grasp before he could do anything. Scared to death, she started running for her life. It suddenly hit her that she had just drank human blood. How could have she done that? What kind of monster was she? Arriving in front of the bridge crossing the river to get to her grandma's house, the young girl stopped. Contemplating the water, she stood there, crying. What had just happened?

She could see her reflection in the water. She was pale, extremely pale, and her mouth was covered it blood. She couldn't get home like this, her family would be scared. She bent down to take some water to clean herself up. She then saw the mark in her neck where the boy bit her. The popular concept of vampires came into her mind. If he bit her like this, that would mean she was transformed in one. Incapable to bear with such a burden, Esmee cried more. She could only do one thing. Filling all the pockets she had with rocks from the river, the girl went up on the bridge and jumped in the freezing water. She felt life going out of her body as she was drowning.

"Ripper Stefan spared you... That's a first, said Damon.

\- Some days, I wish he didn't, answered Esmee. Plus, he didn't tell me that dying would trigger the curse.

\- You didn't let him compel you, he would have made you forget about it.

\- Why didn't he?

\- Well you know, back then he wasn't in the best place ever. I was dead and you know, Stefan being sensitive and all...

\- You were dead? As in...

\- Dead. On the other side."

Esmee looked at him, confused. How was he there, then? There were a lot of things she didn't know about Damon, or vampires for that matter. She would have to ask a lot of questions. Another time. For now, she just wanted to have a second round with him and he seemed in the same mood.

At the Grill, Millicent and Matt were eating their food, having a small talk conversation. The young woman was curious to know more about the deputy. He was very secretive, but from what he had told her, he was barely recovering from hard times.

"Say, I called you Millie earlier, I hope that wasn't too familiar, said the boy.

\- Oh no, answered Millicent. I was just a little surprised, because the only person to ever call like that was my Nanny.

\- Oh, sorry. I won't do it again.

\- No, no! Please, don't stop yourself. In a way I'll think about her.

\- Is she...

\- No, Esmee had to compel her to forget where we are or what we do. To blame it on her Alzheimer...

\- It must have been really hard. I remember asking Caroline to compel me to forget everything about vampires and everything else around it.

\- It looks like this town went through a lot.

\- You don't say. At some point we had vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelganger, and originals in town.

\- Excuse my bluntness, but do you mind telling me? I heard about it today and I have no idea what it is.

\- I guess since you're helping us, you shouldn't stay in the dark."

With a little smile, Matt started explaining what had happened in Mystic Falls in the last couple of years. Millicent was listening to him, without moving, literally drinking his words. She had a hard time believing half of the stories, but the thought of her cousin was enough for her to believe.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days after the second set of bodies was found, Millicent and Esmee were in their store, now open to the public, answering questions to a particularly wealthy customer who was interested in purchasing a few pieces. Damon and Stefan entered the in the shop, acknowledging the girls with a slight head movement and went into the back. Esmee excused herself from the customer after looking at her cousin to see if she was alright with the man alone. The young vampire met with the brothers in the small office, closing the door and locking it.

"What's going on? asked Esmee.

\- We have some news, answered Stefan. Someone dropped a load of blood bags in front of our door.

\- Nice little gift, except... started Damon.

\- Let me guess. Full of vervain? said Esmee.

\- Bingo! One point for the sexy girl to my right.

\- Do you have any idea who could be doing this?

\- Well, that's the problem. There are just too many options to pick from, said Stefan."

They continued their little discussion, agreeing to meet after the store was closed, with Matt and Tyler. The brothers left the shop and Esmee went back to her cousin who had just finished a good deal with the man, which had just left. The vampire told her what they had just talked about and the day continued normally. Esmee was a little bit lost in her mind, thinking about what had happened a few days ago. She was thinking back about the night she spent with Damon.

"Ess? Are you okay? asked her cousin.

\- Oh, yeah! she answered. Very good.

\- You still haven't told me what you guys did the other day...

\- We talked. He showed me a few things about vampires that I didn't know.

\- Like...

\- Stuff.

\- You totally had hot sex with him.

\- So hot."

Esmee had a goofy smile stuck on her face as her cousin raised her eyebrows, rolling her eyes. Millicent knew she wouldn't have any more details. Her cousin was this kind of person who let you in on a secret, but would tell you just enough to make you want to know more. The brunette shook her head and decided not to worry about it. If Esmee wanted to tell her more, she would, in time.

The day continued as normally as it could be, the girls getting a constant flow of customers throughout the day. Finally, around 6pm, Millicent turned the little tag in the window saying "Sorry, we are closed" and Esmee turned off the lights. The fresh spring day was coming to an end and the sun was starting to lower down. The cousins unlocked the door in the back to let their friends in and waited for them. The deputies were the first to arrive and they discussed a bit of normal things for once. Finally, more than thirty minutes later, the vampire brothers arrived with Caroline. The three of them looked all frumpy and we could see they had been in a fight.

"Sorry, we've run into a small problem, said Damon, holding his chest.

\- Are you bleeding?! screamed Millicent, scared.

\- Just a scratch. I got staked.

\- We've got trouble coming in town, said Caroline.

\- How about you explain us exactly what happened, said Esmee, taking a look at Damon's chest, moving his hand out of the way.

\- Ouch, be nice! softly whispered Damon in her ear, making her shiver."

Esmee's fingers softly touch the hole where the stake had entered into Damon's chest. The cut was clean and had already started to heal. Reassured, the girl turned to the other vampires, waiting for an explanation. Caroline started talking, too fast, as usual. She was doing her thing, getting some blood supply for everyone when someone attacked her from behind, knocking her in the head. When she turned, three masked people were around. She ran to the Salvatore's house, the closest one, vampire speed. Not long after, the three attackers were there and they got into a big fight.

"They ran away screaming next time we wouldn't be so lucky, ended Caroline.

\- Any idea who it could be? asked Tyler. Human, vampires? Werewolf?

\- Not werewolf. Maybe vampires or humans. One thing for sure, they were strong, answered Stefan

\- If they were human, they wouldn't stand a chance against your super strength, no? snickered Millicent.

\- They were stronger than regular humans. They are either vampires or humans being helped by a witch. There was nothing natural about these people.

\- Which makes it a problem, said Damon, pushing Esmee's hand away from him. We need to find out who they are and what they want.

\- Have you recognized anyone? Maybe Bonnie can help, if it's a witch's work, said Matt."

They all agreed they needed to have a chat with Bonnie, who was at the Grill for a night out with Elena. Walking out the shop, Millicent was last with Matt who waited for her. They walked side by side, not saying a word. Since their little impromptu diner at the Grill a few days ago, they hadn't have the time to talk much about anything at all, things being as crazy as they were.

The young man held the door for her as they walked in. The group of six walked straight to the two friends who looked up, confused, when they saw them all around them. Someone said what was going on and it was agreed that Bonnie, escorted by Stefan, would go get her spell book and join them at the Salvatore Estate. The vampires ran there while the humans got into a car.

"Do they always do that? asked Millicent, sitting next to Matt who was driving.

\- All the time. It's like we are turtles to them or something, answered Matt.

\- If you only knew how exhilarating it is, to just feel like time is frozen and to just see everything around you move so fast. It's one of the things I miss about being a hybrid, shrugged Tyler.

\- Wait, what? A hybrid? asked Millicent, turning around.

\- Yeah. I am from a line of werewolf, triggered the curse, and then Klaus thought it would be funny to make me a hybrid.

\- I'm not even going to ask. It's too complicated for me. I'm just glad I'm human.

\- Welcome to my team, cheered Matt, laughing. Although I did die a few times and came back."

Millicent looked at him, not certain if he was joking or not. But his expression on his face couldn't lie. He was serious. The girl shook her head. All of these things were too much for her. She thought coming here was the best idea to be far from anything supernatural. She couldn't have been more wrong in her entire life. Matt saw his friend's face and put a hand on her arm, hoping it would make her feel better. The effect it had wasn't the one expected. She took his hand and held it, squeezing it. Tyler saw the movement and shook his head in the back.

"You guys need a room, he said."

Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes while Millicent was becoming as red as a tomato, still holding the boy's hand. She didn't want to let it go. It was the warmest thing she had held in a long time, her cousin refusing to come too near to her, saying her heart beat was making her go crazy. Millicent needed some human touch. She needed to feel like she wasn't alone in her situation. And Matt understood that, having been through it with his sister and his friends. He knew the feeling she had right now, where everything in her body just creamed to run away, but her heart just didn't want to abandon.

The young deputy truly saw himself in her, just a few months back. He could see the torture in her face, the struggle to try and remain faithful to her family, while she just wanted to run away as far as possible. Matt held Millicent's hand the whole way to the Salvatore's house. He let her go with some regret when they had to get out of the car, but passed an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the door, greeted by Esmee. The vampire looked at her cousin, who smiled faintly, and squinted at Matt. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but she wouldn't let him hurt his cousin.

Soon, Bonnie and Stefan returned, the book with them. The vampires and Tyler went in the sitting room while Matt and Millicent went into the unused kitchen to make themselves something to eat. They looked in the fridge, but there wasn't really anything in there, except maybe a bottle of jam. They found some peanut butter in a cupboard and decided to make some sandwiches. Millicent started the knife suggestively, not realizing that Matt was looking at her with a smile. When she saw him, she looked down at what she was doing and started laughing.

"Oh wow, sorry about that! she laughed.

\- Hey no problem, it's really funny, said Matt, still smiling.

\- So, how do you do it? How do you cope with all of this? Because to me, it seems impossible. I just want to run.

\- Well for starters, they've been my friends forever. We've known each other almost all our lives. As for the brothers, well you learn to trust them. They're not that bad. Stefan will do anything and everything for Elena, and your cousin by the way, since he feels responsible for his turning. And Damon... Well Damon loves his brother, so he will do everything to save him. Just stay on his good side and you won't have any problem.

\- But you were the only human... Don't you ever feel alone?

\- Everyday. But at the same time, my life has turned out pretty good, I mean, look at me. I'm a deputy, I got awesome friends...

\- Maybe I just need time to adjust to this new life. It's not at all what I was expecting to do, three months ago.

\- So tell me, Millicent Rogers, what was your dream life?

\- I was going to finish studying to become a nurse, save lives, marry a hot guy and have kids. Tons of kids. Like ten.

\- Well you can still marry a hot guy and have kids."

As he was saying this sentence, Matt got closer to Millicent, his hand softly stroking her cheek. The girl looked at him in the eyes, suddenly unable to move, gazing into his eyes. Matt slowly brought her face closer to his and their lips met into a soft, warm kiss. Millicent abandoned herself into it, responding to him. Matt's hand was holding her head against his, the other one on her hip. The girl put her own hands on the deputy's chest, feeling his muscles through the buttoned shirt. Their kiss lasted long minutes, until Millicent, out of breath, tilted her head back to gasp in some air.

Matt placed a thin streak of hair behind the girl's ear, gently touching her cheek and lips with the tip of his finger.

"You're not alone, he said. You have nothing to worry about for now.

\- Guys! Seriously, get a room! yelled Tyler coming in the kitchen to get them.

\- Ty! I didn't hear you come. Are they done?

\- Yeah and we got some work to do. There's a witch not far. Bonnie sensed her.

\- Let's go."

Matt grabbed Millicent's hand who squeezed it and followed the boys back outside where everybody was standing up. They got into cars, Esmee, Matt, Tyler, Millicent and Stefan in one, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie and Elena in the other. In the first car, Esmee was squished between Tyler and Stefan, in the back. She was feeling extremely awkward being stuck next to the man who turned her into a vampire. She was conflicted inside. She wanted to hurt him, make him suffer, but she kept remembering Damon's words, stating he would snap Millicent's neck if she touched him.

Soon they arrived at the outer ring of the town, where the trees were getting more dense and dark. Millicent shivered, scared and instinctively put her hand on the stake gun that was hooked to her belt. Matt took her hand, reassuring her and stayed partly in front of her. The vampires were listening To the noises in the forest while Bonnie was concentrating, trying to find the source of magic in the place. She pointed in a direction and everybody started walking slowly, the vampires around the humans, fangs out.

They found a small encampment, consisting of a few tents, a worn out fire and an empty cooler that once held food. They checked everything, sensing something was wrong. Bonnie squinted her eyes, concentrating.

"The fire, she said. There's something in the fire."

Damon threw his hand in it, disregarding the pain and took out a dagger. The one Elena had given to Elijah.

"What is it doing here?! asked Elena.

\- I don't know, but something is going on, said Stefan.

\- Did you find anything else?

\- A bogus spell book and clothes. They're playing with us."

As he said that, a gun fired somewhere in the woods, in their direction. Matt threw Millicent on the ground and he ducked next to her, taking out his gun, ready to shoot. Tyler was standing next to him, looking in the other direction his gun also out. The vampires had assumed an attack position, ready to fight, while Bonnie was on one knee, ready to use magic. Another gunshot was heard, closer this time, keeping them on their guards.

Finally, three masked people came out of the woods, pointing regular guns at them, slowly moving towards them. Damon didn't wait any second and charged to attack them. The closest one shot him two times. Damon turned his head to look at him.

"Ow. That tickled. You're going to die first, he said.

\- Wait, don't kill them Damon, said his brother. We need them. I'm sure they're the ones who attacked us earlier.

\- What's the fun in it, then?"

Damon jumped at the guy's throat while Elena and Caroline attacked the other two, Stefan staying behind, keeping an eye on Esmee who was seeing red. She was ready to kill. If her cousin didn't stretch her hand to hold her wrist, she would have killed them all. Esmee snapped back to herself, realizing what she was about to do. She kneeled next to her cousin who bolted in her arms, looking away from the massacre. Soon the three assailants were on the ground. They weren't dead, but they wouldn't be able to hurt them.

Matt took Millicent by the shoulders and brought her further, having a feeling she wasn't feeling her best. As soon as the bodies were out of sight, Millicent vomited everything she had in her stomach. Matt rubbed her back, making sure she wasn't choking. The young girl couldn't believe what she had just seen. She knew vampires sucked blood, but the way Damon just jumped at the guy's throat, ripping the skin out, blood gushing everywhere, it made her feel sick.

"Are you feeling better? asked Matt, softly.

\- A little bit, answered Millicent. Sorry about that. Not the best impression after kissing you...

\- Don't worry about it. I would still kiss you."

Millicent looked up at Matt who was smiling at her. Something inside her pushed her to get into his arms. Matt held her close to him and Esmee came to them, worried about her cousin. She saw them, in each other's arms and looked at Matt who signaled her to come closer. The vampire saw the spill at their feet and sighed. Her poor cousin. She never asked for anything like this. Esmee came closer and circled the tow with her arms, making a group hug.

"I'll protect you both, she said. With my life if needed. Millicent, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."


End file.
